Revan - The Outlander
by RevanFanatic
Summary: Revan - savior, conqueror, hero, villain, the Dark Lord of the Sith and Jedi Master. He was all these things but his destiny was yet to be fulfilled. Once again, the Galaxy's fate is in his hands. Will he finally complete his life mission and destroy the Sith Emperor once and for all? Knights of the Fallen Empire retelling with Revan as the Outlander.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting with the Sith

**A/N:** I've always felt that the story of Revan was not handled properly in SWTOR. As a huge fan of KOTOR and KOTOR II I firmly believe that the protagonist of these two classic games deserved something more than being killed by a bunch of Sith and Jedi while being only 'half' of himself. Then KOTFE and KOTET were released and I thought "wouldn't it be amazing if Revan was 'The Outlander'?". So I started to think about writing fanfic about it.

In my story, Revan didn't die on Yavin when his two halves had merged. Instead, he was truly reborn - and whole again - and Jedi Council decided to use him as an expert of the Dark Side, the Sith and the Sith Emperor. In the meantime, he developed friendship with his descendants, Satele and Theron Shan and he was secretly contacted by some members of the Sith Order, such as Lana Beniko and Jaesa Willsaam, who believed the Force is more than just Light Side and Dark Side. He was often asked for guidance by young Jedi Knights, as well as experienced Masters. He served as a diplomat and as a warrior whenever he was required. He was working for the Republic but he had his disagreements with some senators and with Chancellor Saresh whom he accused of being dictatorial. The Revanites were disassembled but a lot of them were still in touch with their former leader, no matter if they served the Republic or the Empire. Eventually, after desctruction of Ziost, Revan became the member of the Council and he was sent to meet Darth Marr at the Sith's flagship.

The ship is boarding Marr's Terminus-class destroyer. This is where Knights of the Fallen Empire begins. This is where my story begins...

Sorry for all mistakes, misspellings, grammar errors. I'm not native speaker, I hope you'll understand.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

It is a time of chaos. A mysterious army led by twin conquerors has carved a path of destruction across the worlds of the warring Galactic Republic and Sith Empire, then disappeared into uncharted space.

Meanwhile, an older threat still looms: the former SITH EMPEROR, revitalized after annihilating all life on the planet Ziost, has similarly vanished without a trace.

Determined to hunt down these dangerous foes at any cost, Imperial leader DARTH MARR gathers allies from both factions to join his incursion into the far reaches of Wild Space...

* * *

The Jedi corvette has jumped out of the hyperspace near an enormous ship covered in the Sith Empire's emblems. Normally the lesser unit would be destroyed in a flash but the circumstances were far from normal. Darth Marr, member of the Dark Council and informal leader of the Sith Empire, had sent a message to the authorities of the Republic, a message concerning their common foe - the former Sith Emperor and the annihilator of Ziost. Lord Marr decided to invite a member of the Jedi Council aboard his flagship in order to discuss the strategies. The Empire and the Republic might not have been friends but a being like Vitiate was too dangerous to be ignored and no war or conflict was more important than terminating his threat.

The corvette boarded Marr's flagship and two members of its crew entered the Sith destroyer. Imperial and Republican soldiers were standing at attention and some female officer was approaching to welcome their special guest.

"This won't be a long stop. Keep the engines running" ordered Revan.

"As you wish" replied Theron Shan, his attaché and descendant (although Theron preferred the term 'distant relative'). "Just... be sure to remember whose ship we're on. 'Truce' doesn't mean we cannot keep our eyes open."

Revan smirked behind his mask.

"You don't need to be so paranoid" he said "After all, we are here to talk about our common enemy"

"You used to be our common enemy" Theron reminded.

"Yet I'm still standing. Don't you worry."

Theron shrugged and returned to the corvette. Revan moved forward and encountered Captain Fora, one of Marr's high-ranked officers.

"Lord Revan" she greeted.

"Just 'Revan' if you don't mind captain" he answered with a nod.

She ignored that and cut to the chase.

"Darth Marr awaits you on the bridge. I trust you remember a way."

 _Straight to business, then._

"Has Marr really found the Sith Emperor all the way out here?" Jedi asked, although the moment his ship left the hyperspace it was pretty much obvious to him. He spent three centuries in Emperor's prison, he wouldn't be able not to feel his presence, as much as he would like to.

"I wouldn't presume to speak for Lord Marr. But I've never known him to exaggerate." Fora's voice was confident. "Welcome aboard" she added.

Revan nodded and continued to the bridge. He heard the whispers of the crew and he felt their gazes focused on his black robes and famous mask. He was wondering how many of these people used to fight alongside him during his reign as the Revanites' leader. Probably not so many because they wouldn't make it to the Marr's personal crew, however a lot of Revanites acted as silent agents during their clash with Republic and Empire and it was possible that they remained undetected.

 _Now it doesn't matter, of course. If anything happens, I am on my own and Theron with his people are doomed. Fortunately, I do not sense Marr's betrayal. His message seemed urgent - and honest. He wants to destroy Vitiate as much as I do._ Revan was trying to stay calm but he was still cautious. He was betrayed one time too many.

Finally, he entered the bridge. He approached Marr who was standing near the window, watching the great void of space.

"I received your message. And now that I'm here... I sense it too" Revan decided to start the conversation with stating the obvious.

"We grow closer every moment. Our former emperor is out there" Marr stated.

Revan looked at the Sith Lord's masked faced. Did he say "our" on purpose? Or was it coincidence? Nevertheless, Marr was right. Revan did serve the Sith Emperor, although briefly. And it was Revan's actions on Yavin that helped him gather his strength and destroy Ziost...

"Do we know what could have brought him to this area? My ship's charts don't have much." Revan decided to abandon his dark thoughts and focus on more pressing matters.

"There are rumors of many civilizations in this region, but our only outposts nearby were destroyed without explanation some time ago. The culprits were never determined." Marr responded and turned to Revan. They didn't saw their faces because of their masks, but Jedi Master was able to feel rage and powerlessness of Dark Lord."Why travel so far? Why consume every living thing on Ziost, then turn and flee into the depths of Wild Space?"

"It wasn't the first time he did something like that" Revan responded and he was certain that Marr was surprised with his words. _Apparently, knowledge about Nathema is no longer common among the members of the Dark Council_ "Never mind. Vitiate definitely did not sound scared the last time we spoke. It is possible he's just toying with us. Although I know for a fact, that he is a man with a plan. Anything he does, he does for a reason."

"We'll soon find out… If we do locate him, I believe I can press the Dark Council into line… But what of the Republic? The cooperation we received has been beneficial but limited. And apparently unofficial. Will your government help destroy this threat?" Marr asked.

Revan took a deep breath and responded.

"I cannot speak for Supreme Chancellor Saresh. She and I… Let's just say we have our disagreements. However, I can assure you the Jedi will not let this danger go unchecked."

Marr simply nodded but Revan was certain he was happy with his answer. He was going to ask another question, but was interrupted by some elder officer.

"My lord! Sensor contact, fifteen clicks. Small… no life form readings… some kind of probe?"

Revan and Marr hurried to the window. A probe passed them and seemingly was trying to evaluate the potential of Sith destroyer.

"Readings are identical to scans from the unknown force that attacked Korriban" the yeoman informed.

"Raise shields. Pursue and destroy" Marr commanded.

Jedi Master was not happy with that order.

"If we could take the probe in one piece, we could learn much more about who's spying on us" he noticed.

"Wreckage can teach us enough and it can't transmit our location." Marr replied.

"Are you serious? What makes you think it hasn't sent our location already?" Revan asked but Marr decided to ignore his question. He was too focused on the computers' readings.

The crew had started targeting the probe and they'd been almost prepared to fire but suddenly the entire fleet of strange ships jumped out of the hyperspace.

Revan couldn't believe his eyes. The fleet was enormous, much bigger than Imperial and Republican forces combined. _Is it possible that someone managed to rebuild the Star Forge?_

"Evasive maneuvers! Come about 180 degrees!" Marr shouted. Revan knew it was pointless. They were already doomed. Escape was all that remained but Sith Lord was too proud to admit it.

Some capsules hit the Sith destroyer. Alarms were launched in all sector of the ship.

"We're been boarded! All decks report hostiles!" somebody cried.

Marr was just standing, he looked like his world had collapsed. Revan decided it's high time for him to take the initiative.

"I'll sweep for boarders, you – get us out of here!" he ordered. Marr looked at him and nodded slowly.

Revan used the Force to enhance his speed and soon he was no longer able to hear Marr's orders from the bridge. He reached the corridor near the hangars which was now the battle area. The soldiers were shooting at something that appeared to be droids.

 _Well, this should be easy._

Revan activated his lightsabers, thrown them and directed them through the Force. Soon, all of the machines were deactivated and the purple sabers were back in his hands. He continued down the corridor and was destroying every hostile who was stupid enough to try to stop him. Finally, he stopped by the shielded gate.

"Get this blast door shut-that shield won't hold forever" Imperial sergeant ordered.

"We can't just leave them there" Republican corporal protested."We have to help!"

"We have to hold this ground. They have their job – we have ours!" sergeant insisted.

There was another explosion behind the door and the men could see a trooper dying on the other side of the shield.

"Drop the shield and let me through. I could handle this." Revan commanded.

"Right away!" corporal saluted.

The Imp turned to Revan.

"We'll cover the exit and make sure no stragglers sneak out past you" he assured.

"I do not think it will be necessary" Jedi stated and rushed into the hangar.

There were not as many robots as he suspected. He focused, lifted them all with the Force and crushed them with a swift move of his palm. Few seconds and it was over.

He could feel the gazes of soldiers, both Imperial and Republican. They were amazed with what he did, one of them even started clapping. Revan left the hangar and returned to Imperial sergeant and Republican corporal.

"You did it! I've never seen anything like that!" he exclaimed.

"I bet you haven't. Now, regroup at the bridge – we cannot lose control of this ship." Revan commanded. Soldiers saluted and followed their orders.

Meanwhile, Revan decided to clean the corridors on the way to his corvette. He was running through the ship and destroying hostile droid before they could spot him. Deep down he enjoyed this. It was far too long since he had the chance to test himself in the real fight. Lately, he acted like a teacher, a mentor, a monk – but it wasn't him. Since he joined the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars, he was a soldier, a warrior and he was happy that his 'vacation' didn't affect his efficiency.

 _Although,_ he admitted in his thoughts, _these droids are poor excuses for soldiers. The Foundry units would have destroyed them with minimum effort._

A huge explosion interrupted his deliberations. It seemed that the droids were not so incompetent as Revan assumed. Or maybe they were weak from his point of view, but there were not enough Force users aboard the ship.

"Trouble here!" Theron raised him through the comm-channel. "They shot out the airlock, but the clamps are jammed up – we can't do anything!"

"I'm on my way. Just hang in there" Revan responded and started running even faster.

He had no troubles fighting these strange droids, but their numbers were ridiculously high. After passing a few chambers he began feeling a little bit tired. Despite fatigue, he kept going. He owned Theron one – or maybe more than one – after what he did to him on Rishi. Not the he felt much remorse – it was perfectly justified back then.

Finally, he reached the area where his corvette was docked. He defeated some of the droids but he quickly realized that it was no longer possible to enter the ship – the entire docking area was in fire and there were multiple elements of the destroyer that were likely to explode if moved. Only one thing remained.

Revan override nearby console and detached the corvette from the destroyer.

"We are free and clear! But it's not looking good around here. The Imperial forces are being decimated!" Theron cried through the comm-channel.

"If you see an opening to escape, take it" Revan shouted. "Someone has to make it back to the Republic".

"I won't allow you to become a martyr, not again! We can't just leave you behind" Theron replied raising his voice.

"You have to!"

"But…"

"Theron" Revan interrupted. "I've lived long enough. You have to tell the others what happened here. Contact Satele, contact Saresh. Whoever is behind this, they must be stopped!" he demanded. "Besides, I think it's fitting that I die fighting side by side with the Sith" he added with a chuckle.

"Don't you dare joke right now!" Theron was irritated. "All right, I will do as you say. But we'll meet again. May the Force be with you, grandpa."

The corvette jumped into the hyperspace and Revan could no longer hear Theron's voice via communicator.

"'Grandpa?' And it was me who shouldn't be joking" Jedi sighed.

His comm-device launched again and for a moment he thought that Theron decided to ignore his orders. But it wasn't Theron - it was Darth Marr.

"The enemy has breached the engineering deck – they're after the primary generator. I'm on my way now – meet me there"

"Copy that" Revan responded and started running to the elevator.

 _Maybe I'll die today. But at least I will not pass away on the pouffe in the Jedi Council Chamber._


	2. Chapter 2 - Eternal prisioner

**A/N:** Thanks for all the PMs, reviews, favs and follows!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 _Am I dead?_

Revan woke up at a bunk with his hands cuffed and his mask removed. He had a bad headache that reminded him of a hangover he had experienced at Rekkiad after the 'welcome back' party for his friend, Canderous Ordo.

After a few moments, more recent memories returned to him and the circumstances were not as pleasant as mandalorian libation. He remembered fighting alongside Darth Marr. He remembered their dispute at the engineering deck. The Sith Lord had wanted to attack one of the enemy's ship with ramming speed, but Revan opposed. Jedi Master ordered everyone on Marr's destroyer to abandon it while they still could. He was able to feel that majority of the crew had managed to evacuate before the destroyer collapsed. Then there was an explosion… then nothing.

Somebody had entered the room and Revan tried to stand up. Jedi Master was still a little dizzy but managed to raise from the bunk. He began scanning his surroundings through the Force but something or someone was blocking his efforts.

Finally, Revan was able to see who had entered the room. It was a bald man, a human with a mask that was covering half of his face. He was wearing white armor with some golden elements, his left arm was mechanical and he had a lightsaber attached to his belt. His eyes were yellow therefore this man must have been Sith. Was it possible that the Sith Empire betrayed him? Or perhaps one of the Darths decided to remove Marr and Revan was just a collateral damage?

"You've awakened. I trust you can walk" the man said.

"Unlock these shackles and I will show you exactly what I can do" Revan responded.

His captor seemed amused, Jedi Master could swear that this scum was smiling behind his mask.

"You are in the heart of our empire, now. I assure you, escape is impossible, even if you could make it past me. Come along."

Empire? Apparently, his theory was correct. Maybe Vitiate decided to regain his title and Marr and Revan were his first victims?

A black-suited soldier approached Jedi Master and signaled him to move. Revan entered a long corridor where Darth Marr was waiting for him – he was also a prisoner. The Sith Lord came close to the man in white.

"What 'empire' have we entered?" Marr asked.

"The Eternal Empire. Zakuul" the man replied.

Revan raised his eyebrows. It was the first time he ever heard that name. He was beginning to feel unsettled. He preferred to know his enemies, he was almost disappointed that his captors were not members of the Sith Empire.

"You didn't even know whose territory you were invading?" the man in white asked.

"Some outposts nearby was destroyed not long ago" Revan reminded. "Your handiwork?"

"We tested your strength" the man responded.

"You seem to have suffered for it" Marr replied with satisfaction in his voice.

"Less than your people did" the man retorted.

He moved forward and Revan and Marr were signaled to do the same. After a short walk, they boarded a shuttle and flew to a nearby building, some kind of tower. From there it was possible to see a planet beneath them, although the facility was extremely high.

During their short flight, Revan was able to learn the name of the man in white. He was referred to as 'Prince Arcann'.

Arcann, Revan and Marr had left the shuttle. They found themselves in a hall and there was a guard of honor awaiting. Apparently, Arcann was an important figure in his empire. Revan noticed that these gold-armored guardians were holding lightsabers with odd-looking long hilts.

They began to walk towards the gate at the end of the hall.

"We recovered the records from your ship's computers. Or what was left of them. Fascinating reading." Arcann said. "You, Jedi, are quite formidable. To think that you alone could alter the course of galactic events as you have… impressive."

"Please, you don't need to be impressed with what I've done." Revan stated. "You need to be terrified of what I'm going to do" he added with the fire in his eyes.

"Yes, we'll soon know what you're truly capable of' Arcann admitted. He sounded like he was having fun and that infuriated Revan.

Some man in the dark robes approached them and interrupted their discussion.

"Prince Arcann" he greeted with a bow.

"Heskal. Still waiting for the catastrophe that you and your Scions have foretold?" Arcann mocked.

"You may close your ears to the whispers of fate, my prince, but they cannot be silenced" Heskal said.

Revan glanced at Marr and felt that the Sith Lord was as intrigued as he was.

"I wonder if silencing you may suffice" Arcann threatened. "Take your superstitions elsewhere. You are not needed here."

"Your friend is just trying to warn you. Bringing us here will not end well for you – and for your empire" Revan said with a mischievous smirk.

"Nonsense repeated does not become truth" Arcann hissed.

"I am not sure. Ask Jedi – they allowed me to sit in their Council." Revan said and Marr laughed. They tried to drive Arcann away. Both of them knew that upset enemy is easier to be beaten.

"Is this why you brought us? To hear you bicker with soothsayers?" The Sith Lord mocked.

"Come along" Arcann ordered.

"You are taking us to your master" Marr realized.

"I'm taking you to my father, Valkorion, the Immortal Emperor of Zakuul" Arcann stated.

'Valkorion' – that word triggered something in Revan's mind. When he was still Sith Emperor's prisoner, he was able to hear that name through the mental connection they shared. Jedi Master wasn't sure what that mean, though. He was focused on tempering Emperor's aggression, he didn't have time to explore the entire mind of Vitiate. Revan learned a lot during his time in Maelstrom Prison, he had the knowledge of Sith alchemy, magic and mysterious rituals that were too frightening to speak about, but he did not know anything about Zakuul.

"An emperor. Just what we were searching for" Marr's comment disrupted Revan's thoughts.

"You will not find what you wanted here" Arcann assured.

The gate at the end of the hall turned out to be an entry to the elevator. Arcann, Revan and Darth Marr had entered there and a short ride began. At last, the elevator stopped and the men entered a chamber that appeared to be a throne room.

The room was mostly empty. Its walls were made of glass and there was no regular floor, just a long platform with an impressive throne at the end. There were a lot of guards with gold armors and strange lightsabers, and there was a man sitting on the throne.

Valkorion was elder person with grey hair and beard. He was wearing ceremonial armor, somehow similar to Arcann's. Revan has never met this person. But now, when Emperor of Zakuul was sitting so close to him, Jedi Master knew exactly what was Valkorion's true identity. Revan felt this presence three centuries ago on Dromund Kaas. He has been feeling it for three hundred years on Maelstrom. He felt it a few years ago on Yavin IV. He was feeling it here.

"His Glorious Majesty, Immortal Master and Protector of Zakuul: Emperor Valkorion" Arcann announced and knelt before his father.

"Welcome" Valkorion greeted.

There was something about his voice that gave Revan shivers.

"A new name. A new face… These are not enough to hide from us" Darth Marr said and Revan knew that his companion had recognized his former ruler.

"The Sith Emperor. Your presence is unmistakable" Revan confirmed.

"Oh, I think a mistake has been made. But by whom?" Valkorion asked.

"This thing you call Emperor is nothing but a murderer. He will kill every last one of you to fuel his supposed immortality. He's already wiped out two planets" Revan announced although he knew it was pointless. It seemed that people in this room were truly devoted to their master and they would never believe random prisoner's words.

"Your constant silence through our history… This was your distraction?!" Marr shouted.

"This was my focus. Everything else… the means to an end" Valkorion confessed.

"But… that's impossible. A second empire? How could I have not noticed this? I fail to believe you managed to build all of this, there must be another explanation" Revan cried in disbelief.

"You presume limits to my power. There are none" Valkorion replied.

Revan knew that wasn't truth. He alone was able to restrain Vitiate's plans for three centuries. But… maybe he managed to do this because Sith Emperor's focus was elsewhere?

"You claim to have come all of this way to find me. Here I am. What do you want?" Valkorion asked.

Revan looked into his nemesis' eyes with pure hatred – his colleagues from the Jedi Council would not approve that but he no longer cared.

"I know who you are! I want you to answer for your crimes! The destruction of Nathema, Ziost, decades of war between the Republic and the Empire - you caused it all!" Revan shouted.

"So you seek justice?" Valkorion enquired.

"No. There is no punishment that matches your crimes" Revan answered. "I seek revenge!"

"And the fact that I manipulated you in killing your best friend and indirectly caused the death of your most trusted ally is less important than my so called 'war crimes'?"

Revan was on the edge. He was enraged, infuriated.

"You will never mention Malak and Meetra again" Jedi Master whispered. "And you will not harm the Republic ever again".

"The fates of your Core Worlds and the people on them are of no concern to me" Valkorion said. "You said you know me – if that is true, then you know the depths of my power. Whatever you hoped to achieve here, you know – deep inside – that you cannot succeed… But you do not have to stand against me. Instead… you can kneel" he offered and moved his gaze to Darth Marr removing the Sith Lord's handcuffs with a swift move of his palm.

"I will never again kneel to you!" Marr cried.

Arcann had turned to his father but Valkorion gestured him not to interfere.

"You would sooner die than acknowledge my superiority?" The Emperor seemed surprised.

"It is you who fears death, 'Valkorion'" accused Marr. "I do not. I WILL NOT KNEEL!"

The Sith Lord pushed one of Valkorion's guardians through the Force. He summoned odd lightsaber and thrown it into incoming soldiers killing two of them in process. Then, he gripped another guardian with the Force and dropped him into the abyss under the platform. Finally, Marr turned to the Emperor and was about to attack him – but Valkorion did not allow him to. The 'Protector of Zakuul' had barely waved his hand and a giantic torrent of dark energy struck Darth Marr. The member of the Dark Council was screaming and the air was filled with the scent of burnt flesh.

He was dead a few seconds later.

Revan watched this scene without much excitement. The moment Marr refused to kneel was the moment the Sith Lord's life was over. It was good that he managed to kill few guardians of Valkorion, but in the end it didn't matter. Darth Marr was powerful but he was no match for the Emperor.

A young woman appeared above Marr's body. Revan didn't notice her before and he was surprised that he didn't. Despite feeling sick and achy, he was able to sense the power of the girl. It was possible that she was another child of Valkorion.

"Clear the room! Everyone out!" she ordered and everyone left. Well, not everyone. The Emperor, Arcann and Revan remained in the throne chamber.

"You have already killed more people than I can count. Is one more supposed to scare me?" Revan asked.

Valkorion fixed his gaze on Jedi. Then he did something strange – he approached Revan and took off Revan's hood.

"Look at you… The time has not been kind, has it?" Emperor mocked. And he was right.

Revan was wearing his helmet almost all the time. It was no longer about Mandalorians, it was not for intimidation. Jedi Master used it to hide his face. His duel with the Emperor left some horrible scars, his clash with Emperor's Wrath and Darth Nox in the Foundry only made things worse. The Dark Side of the Force corrupted his face during his reign as the Revanites' leader.

 _Bastila would never fall for me if she was able to see me now._

"What can I say? Maelstrom is not famous for plastic surgeons" Revan said. He was not sure what would happen next, but for the time being, the Emperor seemed to be keen on chit-chat. Jedi Master decided to play Valkorion's game.

"Despite your… appearance and your failure in the Foundry, I can still feel how powerful you are" Emperor stated. "You should have never betrayed me. You were destined to become… so much more. Tell me, have you ever regretted that you managed to break free from my control?"

"Never!" Revan's voice was confident. "Life on your leash is not life at all."

"Really? Is it so bad to be a servant of the Emperor?" Valkorion enquired.

"I was the Emperor myself. I created my own Empire, my own army and I had my own servants, except I did not treat them as such. I would defeat you if…" Revan's voice trailed off.

"If your friend wasn't coward" Valkorion finished.

Revan clenched his fists, although his shackles made it really hard and painful.

"Malak's fall was your fault in the first place!" Jedi cried.

Valkorion seemed amused.

"It was not my idea to create the Sith Empire with the help of the Star Forge. You broke free from my influence. You could have gone to the Council like a good Jedi and explained everything to them. It was your arrogance that made you believe you were the savior of the galaxy!" Valkorion pointed out.

Revan took a deep breath and looked straight into Emperor's eyes.

"I did what I must. I have no regrets" Jedi Master declared.

Valkorion had smiled, turned to his throne and took some steps forward. He seemed to be happy with Revan's statement.

"It is as I thought. It is as I hoped" he whispered.

Emperor turned to Revan and once again he fixed his gaze on him.

"You are different than the others. In all my centuries, you alone merited my full attention. You leave your mark upon the galaxy wherever you act, just as I do" Valkorion said. He took some more steps and then continued his speech. "Look around you. Zakuul is poised to become the greatest civilization in the history of the galaxy. I have forged this empire to surmount all of my previous works. To span eternity".

Revan raised his eyebrows. Seeing his confusion, the Emperor approached him and carried on his harangue.

"The Eternal Throne commands a fleet more vast than any ever built. I am sure a sound tactician like you would be able to see its benefits. The Eternal Fleet has the power to reshape the galaxy into any image that I choose. That we choose. I will share all of this with you… if you will only kneel" Valkorion offered and reached out to Revan.

It was an unexpected proposition, to say the least. Jedi Master was not only confused, he was shocked. Part of him was tempted to kneel. Very tempted.

But the Emperor was the man responsible for so many things. Mandalorian Wars, Jedi Civil War, Meetra's death, destruction of entire planets… And he kept Revan prisoner for three centuries. He wanted to have nothing to do with this man. He would much rather die trying to destroy him than join him.

"'Share?' You do not 'share' anything. You enslave. You devour. I've seen your corruption firsthand. If it is my destiny to die here, so be it" Revan said. And for the first time in forever, he felt calm, peaceful and relaxed. _It's almost finished._

"As you wish" Valkorion sighed and gestured Arcann to get dispose of the prisoner. Then he walked away and began to stare through the window.

The Prince approached Revan and activated his yellow lightsaber. He swung but did not strike Jedi down.

"You came here to defeat him – this is your chance" Arcann whispered and he destroyed Revan's shackles with a decisive cut.

Arcann rushed to his father and attacked him. Valkorion didn't even bother to raise his weapon. He was blocking his son's strikes with the Force and the Prince was not able to hurt him.

"First your brother, now your father?" The Emperor asked.

"Does my ambition truly surprise you? Arcann answered with a question.

"You do not have ambition. Only jealousy" Valkorion responded and blocked yet another attack of his son. Then, he released a powerful energy blast and knocked Arcann out. "This is why you fail" Emperor added with a diabolic smirk.

Suddenly, the Emperor was stabbed from the back. He looked down to see the purple lightsaber protruding from his chest. He was so focused on fighting Arcann, that he forgot about Revan. He seemed completely surprised.

Revan deactivated his sword and reattached it to his belt.

"This is for T3 you son of a bitch!" Jedi Master shouted.

Valkorion started laughing maniacally.

"So be it" he said and some waves of violet energy began to surround his body. After a few moments this energy field exploded and hit Revan pretty hard.

Jedi had no time to react and he felt to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, Arcann woke up. He stood up, looked at the dead body of his father and smiled. Then he moved his gaze to senseless Jedi and he smiled even wider.

The noise of the explosion had attracted Vaylin, Arcann's sister and the woman who ordered everyone to leave after Marr's death, back to the throne room. She entered the chamber and found her father dead, Jedi prisoner unconscious and her brother standing above them.

"The Outlander has assassinated our Emperor. Take him away" Arcann commanded.

Vaylin nodded at two guardians that were standing behind her. They lifted Revan and loaded him into the elevator. In the meantime Arcann approached the Eternal Throne, stopped a few inches from it and launched a holo-transmission that was immediately sent to the projectors in the entire Empire.

"People of Zakuul. The unthinkable has happened. Our beloved Emperor, Valkorion, is dead – murdered by an outlander who sought to shake the foundations of our great society. The assassin will receive swift and just punishment. And this act of unprovoked aggression will be answered. As your new Emperor, I can promise you this: Zakuul's enemies will face the full power of the Eternal Throne. They will answer for their warmongering ways. And every last one of the Core Worlds will burn" Arcann said.

The former Prince was most pleased with the recent events.

"Soon we will commence the campaign against the Republic and the Sith Empire. I trust you'll play a pivotal role in my plans" he informed his sister.

Vaylin smiled mischievously. She was waiting for this opportunity for a long time.

"Now, let us think what should we do with our 'outlander'…" Arcann said.

Vaylin clapped her hands like a little girl. She knew that tone. Her brother was about to order something fun.


	3. Chapter 3 - Visions of the past

**A/N:** Thank you for your follows, favs and reviews. I will do my best to earn some more and to improve!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

"I don't know your name - but I take up your cause. I will not remove your mask until there is justice - until the Mandalorians have been defeated once and for all. So swears… Revan!" the Revanchist had ended his speech and raised his purple lightsaber for the better effect.

He looked around. Almost everyone cheered in his honor. His friends, Meetra and Alek, were standing nearby and smiling. He approached them.

"You're not going to wear this helmet all the time, are you?" Meetra asked with a giggle.

"Why not? I think he looks much better now!" Alek teased and they all laughed.

"Really? That's the best you can do? You call it a joke?" Revan grinned. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It is not your brain that attracts attention, it's your height".

"Well, I believe Revan won this round" Meetra said.

The Revanchist embraced his two friends.

"Enough. You know, it will only get harder, now. I understand if you are going to withdraw" he said with a serious tone.

"You want to scoop all the glory, don't you?" Alek asked with a smirk.

The three friends laughed once again.

"It's time. We must return to the fight" Revan announced.

They turned to their shuttle and began to walk towards it. Before boarding the vessel, Revan took one last glance at Cathar.

"I swear, I will avenge you" he said.

Then, he walked through the door.

„So… Did the Rakata give you user manual or something?"

Darth Revan chuckled. His apprentice was powerful and he was far from stupid but he would have been lost without the guidance of his Master.

"No, Malak, they did not. Remember, they wanted us to destroy the Star Forge, not to use it." Dark Lord of the Sith explained.

"Right. But what are we going to do, now that we entered the Forge? This technology seems… alien." Malak said.

"Fortunately, we learnt Rakatan language so we should be able to launch the command consoles. And the rest is easy. It's basically glorified shipyard" Revan explained although it wasn't the whole truth.

Since the moment they entered the facility, Revan was feeling the overwhelming presence of the Dark Side. He was doing his best to shield Malak from its influence, but the job was getting harder and harder.

 _I cannot protect him forever. In time, he'll have to learn how to defend himself or he'll be as corrupted as the Sith on Dromund Kaas._

The memory of Empire's capital was still vivid and gave Revan shivers. It was the worst place in the galaxy, he was sure of it. Worse even than Nathema…

"Alright, let us proceed to the main floor. Time is of the essence" Revan reminded and gestured Malak to the elevator. They began their ride.

Revan had left the elevator and entered the command center. Darth Malak was waiting for him.

"Well done, Revan. I was certain the defenses of the Star Forge would destroy you, but I see there is more of your old self in you than I expected. You are stronger than I thought. Stronger than you ever were during your reign as the Dark Lord. I did not think it was possible" The Dark Lord stated.

"Enough words, now we end this!" Revan cried and the duel between the master and the apprentice began.

Darth Malak was an excellent swordsman. He was familiar with all the forms of lightsaber combat. He was throwing bolts of lightning and various objects at Revan and he had the bodies of the dead Jedi that allowed him to regenerate his strength.

But Revan was simply more powerful. Even now, we he was only a shadow of his former self, he was able to counter Malak's efforts and deal multiple blows. It wasn't an easy fight, but there was only one possible outcome.

After less than a quarter, Darth Malak was beaten. He was coughing with blood and there were tears of pain in his yellow eyes.

"Impossible… I… I cannot be beaten… I am… Dark Lord of the Sith…" it was hard for Malak to speak but it did not stop him from trying.

"This is the way of the Dark Side, Malak. Everything ends in death" Revan responded.

"Still spouting the wisdom of the Jedi, I see… Maybe… maybe there is more to their code than I ever believed…" Malak coughed once again. "I cannot help but wonder…What would have happened had our positions been reversed? What if fate had declared I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light, as you did?"

"Perhaps" Revan interrupted. "But make no mistake. I would still defeat you."

"I… I suppose you are correct. My failure is my own… I wanted to be the Master of the Sith and the ruler of the galaxy. But that destiny was not mine, Revan… It might have been yours, perhaps, but never mine… And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing" Malak had coughed one last time and fell to the ground.

The Dark Lord of the Sith was dead.

Revan looked at the body of his former apprentice… of his former friend. Why did they betray the Jedi? Why did Malak betray him? Perhaps, he will never learn the truth. The prodigal knight had deactivated his lightsaber and entered the elevator. He was certain Bastila was waiting for him. The door closed behind him.

He felt sick and his heart were beating like crazy. He must have lost his consciousness because he was lying on the floor, near the door to his cell. He took a few deep breaths.

Then, he began to calm down and realized that physically he felt better than ever. In fact, he felt so good he was able to feel the Force circulating in his blood.

And he remembered everything.

"Did you think I would be as easy to defeat as Xedrix?" he heard Darth Nyriss' voice from the corridor next to his cell.

Apparently, the Sith Lady realized what was going on and decided to kill her prisoner. Lord Scourge and Meetra were in trouble.

Revan listened to Nyriss' speech. There was no time to lose. He stood up and jumped before her, holding his hands in front. His timing was perfect. He drew the bolts of the lightning into his waiting grasp, channeling them away from their intended targets and absorbing their power.

"I am Revan reborn" he said to Nyriss. "And before me you are nothing."

Jedi unleashed the power of Sith's attack against her. She tried to defend herself but she failed. Revan's lightning not only killed Nyriss - it changed her body into a pile of charred ash.

Revan turned around. He was standing in front of the throne of the Sith Emperor.

"I did not expect you to return" the Emperor said, raising to his feet.

Revan was staring at him. Jedi Master hadn't even noticed it before, but he was somehow travelling through the memories of the past. But this time something was not right. He was able to feel the presence of the villain. It was not a memory… Finally, he understood.

"I am in stasis again, aren't I?" Jedi Master enquired.

"Not exactly" the Emperor responded.

"I am afraid that I will receive the same answer if I ask you a different question: are you dead?" Revan said.

The entourage changed. They were standing in the middle of an empty planet, surrounded by the void of the space.

"I have always loved the stars" Valkorion admitted.

"'Love' is not something that I would associate with you" Revan replied.

There was a dazzling flash of light and the white void was the only thing that Jedi Master was able to see.

"Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled... but passion is not the same thing as love." Revan was able to hear old man's voice. _That's Jolee!_

"I lost my wife and son on Telos." _Carth!_

"I ain't no kid - I'm fourteen years old." _Mission!_

"I've killed many people. Criminals, competitors, businessmen, police... women, children." _Canderous!_

"Staring into your eyes is like staring into the very heart of the Force." _Master!_

A Cathar woman appeared before him with a lightsaber in her hand.

"I will be your doom!" she cried and she attacked Revan.

He was blocking her strikes and trying to reason with her.

"Juhani, stop it! Juhani! Come on, we are friends, why are you doing this?!"

She wasn't listening to him, she was attacking him furiously. Her intentions were clear: she wanted to kill him.

Revan ducked to avoid Juhani's blow and pushed her with the Force. Then, he summoned her lightsaber to his palm, she tried to prevent it, but Revan' telekinesis was far more powerful.

He approached her and knocked her unconscious with a hilt of her weapon.

"Forgive me" he whispered.

Then, the white void disappeared and he was back on the empty planet with Valkorion who apparently didn't notice (or didn't bother) what had been happening with Revan for the last few minutes. Or seconds? It was easy to lose track of time in these circumstances.

The Emperor sighed.

"Do not antagonize me. You have earned my respect. I followed you here so we might speak undisturbed" Valkorion claimed.

"I have earned your respect yet you are taking me for a fool. You did not 'follow' me here. You are trapped inside my mind, aren't you? These visions I've experienced… They were the sign. I think I am dying. And with my death, it's game over for you as well" Revan said.

It was merely a theory, but Jedi was pretty certain he was right. He was close to death a lot of times, he was able to recognize symptoms.

"You are dying, indeed. The carbon freezing was imperfect. Your body is poisoned" The Emperor explained.

Revan smiled.

"It is a relief. This time you will not get away" Jedi stated. "It's a shame I did not say my farewells, but it is a price I am willing to pay. The galaxy will be free at last".

"Quite contrary" Valkorion replied. "The galaxy has never been more threatened. My children are not worthy of my legacy. They're ruining it. Arcann had conquered the Republic and the Sith Empire and he is cruel for Zakuul and its citizens".

"Like father, like son. Although I doubt he will ever repeat your slaughters from Ziost or Nathema" Revan commented.

"You do not understand. Zakuul was my endgame. The work of my life. My masterpiece. But my children… For them, it is just the beginning" Valkorion said.

Revan hesitated.

"What do you mean 'the beginning'? What are they going to do?" Jedi Master asked.

"Arcann is just a spurned child who wants to mean something. He is cruel and impatient but nothing more. Vaylin, however… She is wild, crazy and unpredictable. Torture and intimidation are useful tools while you're in charge but she just don't know when to stop. 'Overkill' should be her middle name. I am sure you have felt her power?" Valkorion enquired.

Revan simply nodded. He didn't like it, but he knew Valkorion was right.

"Then you know how dangerous she is. She is Arcann's most dangerous weapon. The usurper must be removed from the Eternal Throne and Vaylin should be isolated" The Emperor insisted.

Suddenly, surroundings altered again. Revan was standing at the roof of Rakata temple on Lehon.

"Revan - I knew you'd come for me…" Bastila greeted. Revan's wife skin was pale and her eyes were yellow.

"No… No, no, no, I do not want to go through THIS again!" Revan cried. The duel with Bastila was traumatic event for him.

"I resisted at first" Bastila continued. "But after a week of endless tortures…"

Revan didn't listen to her. He turned around, closed his eyes and covered his ears.

He felt someone's hand on his cheek. He cautiously opened his eyes. It was Meetra Surik.

"Is everything alright, Revan?" she asked.

He was about to answer but suddenly someone slid the blade of a lightsaber between Meetra's shoulders. She gasped and toppled forward, straight into Revan's arms. There was a man behind her, a pureblood Sith, standing with his red lightsaber on.

Revan dropped Meetra's body and attacked Lord Scourge with a Force lightning. He was shocking the Sith for a very long time, even after his death. He was seething with anger. Finally, he fell to the ground and started to cry.

Valkorion reappeared, approached him and crouched next to him. The Emperor seemed genuinely concerned.

"What is this?!" Revan shouted. "Your final laugh? Your ultimate torture?"

The Emperor shook his head.

"I told you, your body is poisoned. These visions are beyond my control. I have done all I can to preserve your life" he assured.

"You mean 'your life'" Revan responded. He screamed as he felt the pain in his stomach. "You need me to defeat your children. When it will be done, you'll betray me in no time!"

Some creature approached them. It looked like terentatek, but larger and even more intimidating. It roared and was preparing to attack.

"I cannot save you unless you want to live" Valkorion said.

"I don't need your help..." Revan hissed, his voice full of pain. "I will show you the power of the Force in balance!"

"Show me" The Emperor encouraged.

Revan managed to stand up. He focused, then activated his lightsaber and threw it into the beast. In the same time he lifted a huge stone from the ground and dropped it somewhere else, leaving a huge hole.

As he suspected, his lightsaber did not hurt the beast severely, its skin was as tough as a stone, but it forced creature to stop. Revan summoned his weapon to his open palm and jumped into animal's head. It was a tough ride, for sure, but Revan managed to climb into the forehead of terentatek (or whatever it was). It was perfect position to attack beast's eyes - so he did it.

The creature cried in pain when Revan ripped its eye. It tried to throw Jedi off its face, but he managed to hold his position. A few seconds later, he blinded another eye of a beast and jumped back to the ground.

Revan took a moment to regain his strength. His stomachache was growing but he decided to ignore it for the time being and gathered all the energy of the Light Side that he was able to. It helped a bit, so Jedi decided to proceed with his plan.

He snapped his fingers in a strange manner and his body released a sudden burst of energy. It started raining.

"Sith magic…" Valkorion whispered in disbelief. He was most impressed with the performance, so far. He was extremely curious what would Jedi do.

Revan was watching as the hole, that he created when he had removed the stone, was filling with water. Soon, it turned into a small lake. He smiled and moved his gaze to the beast.

The terentatek, despite being totally blind, seemed to recover and was ready to resume its attacks. It moved slowly towards Revan. Jedi was walking quietly until he reached his 'lake'. Then he screamed in order to attract the beast's attention. It worked.

When the creatue was a few meters from the water-filled hole, Revan enhanced his speed with the Force and started to run circles around the beast. After a few laps he was ready - he attacked the beast with the ramming speed, causing her to fall into the hole full of water. When he had landed, he made a back flip, then he stood up and thrown a bolt of lightning straight into the water. The beast convulsed and screamed from electrocution.

Revan fell to his knees. He was exhausted and drained. He was breathing hard but managed to smile. The creature was dead.

"I am impressed. It takes much more than raw power to defeat one of these beasts" Valkorion praised. "You are the only one who has ever matched my will to survive."

Jedi Master managed to stand up and face the Emperor.

"Stop comparing myself to me! We're nothing alike!" Revan demanded.

"We share a common foe. But that's not all. We share a connection. This is why we were not able to kill each other, not for the lack of trying" Valkorion said.

"You did not kill me because you wanted to use me as your link to the Light Side and because you wanted to have a powerful servant. And I didn't kill you because you had performed some sick rituals that made you almost invincible. We have no connection" Revan opposed.

"Nevertheless, we must deal with my errand son and daughter before they will ruin everything" Valkorion recalled.

"Fear not, I will destroy them. And you are next on my to-kill list" Revan threatened and cried in pain, once again.

This time, the feeling was more intense, it was almost like he was melting down. Revan fell to the ground and he was not able to move. He was barely able to speak.

"It seems… your plan will fail" Jedi said. "I'm… dying."

"No" Valkorion grinned. "We are being reborn"

Revan didn't hear him. Jedi Master lost his consciousness.

But after some time he was able to hear someone. And it was not Valkorion.

"Revan, can you hear me? Don't try to move. You're dying. I may have your cure, but I'm not going to lie: this will hurt!"


End file.
